She's mine (Co-written by princess kam)
by TheSelectionr0x
Summary: When Maxon's about to propose, something happens that will change America's life and reintroduce the love triangle, with her, Maxon, and Aspen. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, NOR DO I OWN THE GENERAL IDEA OF THE PLOT, THIS PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY THE STORY STOLEN MER, BY june-iparis1
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will be my third fanfic, so enjoy! I have the next chapter written, so review and tell me if you want it published! **

The rebel alarms blared right as Maxon was about to propose to me. He grabbed my hand and started running. I had told him about Aspen and they had actually become kind of close. Aspen was now a head guard. Maxon started going into a safe room when I was suddenly separated from him. Someone reached past me and locked the safe room door, trapping Maxon inside. He pounded on the door and I was thrown over someone's shoulder. They blindfolded me and I could feel whoever it was running into the woods. Finally, I was put down onto the ground, in what I thought was a cave. The blindfold was taken off and I saw,

"Aspen, what the heck?" Aspen was kneeling before me.

"I had to save you Mer, I know you love me and not him and he was about to propose."

"Aspen, no, I love Maxon, I've told you that."

"Then I guess I'll have to make you love me." Without a pause he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me, I pulled back and he looked enraged. He pushed me against the cave wall and kissed me again, he was too strong from being a guard, I couldn't pull away.

"Aspen! Stop!" He pulled away, and looked even more furious.

"Let's see if you love me now," he slid a hand to my back and unzipped my zipper. His hands played with my bra clasp. I tried to run, but he was much bigger than me, I couldn't escape. "Feisty little thing aren't we?" With that his hands played with my bra. I screamed, but his strong hand clamped over my mouth while his other hand moved to my panties. I struggled and suddenly he slapped me. "You will love me America, like it or not." He punched my stomach and walked away. I doubled over coughing. He tossed some clothes over, a blouse and loose skirt. I quickly dressed myself and tried to run once more. I had a little head start, but Aspen soon caught me and threw me over his shoulder again. This time we walked even deeper into the woods, and he tossed me into a small hut and locked me in with him. I tried to crawl deeper into the corner, but I was stuck. Stuck with him.

MAXON POV

I was worried sick about America. I was just about to propose, and then those darn rebels have to come. It disturbed me that she was gone with her ex, Aspen. I was thinking that maybe they ran away with each other, but I still loved America, no matter what. I sat down at my desk and gasped. All the papers and folders were shoved off, and in the middle of the desk someone had scratched a message into the wood. She's mine. I wondered who did this, and then I realized, Aspen. He was the only other one who had been pursuing America, he probably lied to get close to me, then took what I loved most. America. I needed to save her, but how? I had no idea where the heck they were. I decided I'd start in the forest.

AMERICA POV

Aspen was coming closer and I was scared of what he would do. He picked me up roughly by the shoulders and pinned me against the wall. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back and he removed one hand from me and slapped my cheek. "Kiss me back, NOW!" He kept slapping me until I kissed him back. He punched me in the stomach, "HARDER!" I pulled away.

"No, Aspen. I don't love you like that!" I was terrified.

"Yes, you DO!" He threw me onto the ground and beat me until the world was a blurry haze. Then he picked me back up and kissed me, I still wouldn't kiss him back, so this became our cycle, until I blacked out.

**Thank you for reading, be sure to check out my other fanfics, Fairy Tales Don't Always End Well, and What Used To Be**

**Love y'all,**

**Hannah**


	2. SORRY

I'm having trouble with this story, you see, I want to start new stories, but I don't want to have more than 3. Soooo, I came up with the idea that I will be "hiring" a co-writer. Here's how this will work. There will be a form (see below) that you will fill out and send me. I will choose one person as my co-writer, and I will PM this person ideas I have for the story. The person I choose will write chapters and send them to me. I will add and change anything I think should be added or changed, and then post the chapter. Credit will be given to the co-writer for the chapters. Here is the form:

Username:

How many stories do you have:

Why do you want this:

How would you benefit this story:

THAT'S ALL, PLEASE NOTE THAT RESPONSES DO NTO HAVE TO BE LONG, HECK, I WOULD BE OKAY WITH A ONE WORD RESONSE, IT WILL NOT LOWER YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING CHOSEN.

Love you guys always,

Hannah


End file.
